Torlin Bandir
Email: draculaswedding13@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Emerald Green Hair Color: Raven Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 175 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Near Maradon, Saldaea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Torlin was born of a marriage between two minor houses of Saldaea and Kandor. His mother, a Saldaean, instilled in him a passion for life typical of most of that nation, and the tilted eyes of most Saldaeans. His father, a Kandori, cultivated an equally strong sense of purpose, duty, and honor until Torlin lived, breathed and slept honor and determination. With a relatively uneventful home life as far as uneventful goes in the Borderlands, Torlin spent most of his time either hunting and practicing light swordplay with friends, or studying tactics and academic endeavours typical of most minor nobles. At the age of 14, Torlin's father, Landon, disappeared without any sort of notice. Rumors began flying of adultery and of oaths to The Dark One, which drove Torlin's mother into a sort of madness, in which she would drift from a depressed stupor into violent hysterics. Eventually, by the time Torlin turned 16, Torlin's mother, despite several attempts to soothe her broken heart, hung herself by the drapes of her bed. Shocked and disbelieving, Torlin left in search of his father in order to restore his family's honor and prove that Landon was no Darkfriend. Torlin's journey took him to Fal Dara, where rumors of glimpses of Landon drew him south to Cairhien. Once in the city, Torlin began asking around for his father, and about a week after his arrival, Torlin arrived at his room in the Dancing Maiden to find two toughs rummaging through his belongings. Despite being able to kill one, the second managed to knock him out. Torlin woke up to his father's face for the first time in almost two years. However, his father's face now carried a sharp leer, quite unlike the calm honorable man he'd always known. Torlin looked with stark fear and disappointment fighting for dominance on his face. Finally, when Torlin managed to speak, he could only ask "Why?" Landon chuckled softly, grinned at him, and merely said "Power." Looking his father in the eye, Torlin whispered for his father to kill him, but at that moment a steel rose bloomed and flowered from his chest, harvesting a look of shock and terror on Landon's face. With only a couple of candles to light the room, Torlin was unable to see his savior, but suddenly a sharp blow closed the world around him as he was sent hurtling into unconsciousness. When Torlin awoke, he was back in his rooms in the Dancing Maiden. The lump on his head testified the truth of everything that happened. Determined to right the family's wrongs, Torlin left Tar Valon, hoping to defend the Light and The White Tower, in an effort to defeat the blemish on his honor, and conquer the fear that he may become the same as his father. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios